At Last
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: The battle had been tiring and endless for days now. In the beginning, everyone was optimistic and full of confidence. But now out on the battlefield with the smoke clearing and the fires dying down. Kagome wasn't sure how much more she could handle.


A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY ADD IF I DO CONTINUE THIS STORY! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

I know its been a while and I'm sorry for that, life happens sometimes. I wrote this for an Inuyasha Secret Santa gift exchange this past winter. Hope you all enjoy it. It is a bit OOC at parts but I really liked how it came out. I just wanted to share it here with you all. Leave a review and tell me what ya think. Maybe I'll make this into a full story someday.

Reviews, flames, etc are welcome lol.

Till next time!

Lee

* * *

The battle had been tiring and endless for days now. In the beginning, everyone was optimistic and full of confidence. But now out on the battlefield with the smoke clearing and the fires dying down.

Kagome wasn't sure how much more she could handle. She was sitting under some debris. Tired, injured, and thinking she was going to die soon; she just closed her eyes trying to get her bearings.

Coughing Kagome came out of her musings and tried to move and groaned as the pain hit her full force. Her leg was trapped under a rotting log. She hoped it wasn't broken but knowing her luck it was.

Sighing she took a few shallow breathes and tried to keep from coughing. The smoke had cleared some but not enough to allow her to take in as much oxygen as she wanted. Looking around she squinted her eyes and tried to catch the red of Inuyasha fire rat robe.

The last she had seen him he was back to back with his brother chopping off tentacle after tentacle that Naraku sent at them. Miroku had been standing over an injured Sango.

Before the rotten tree had fallen on her, Kagome had hollered at everyone and shot off a few purification arrows. Trying to help as much as possible but staying out of the way.

Closing her eyes again she tried to calm herself. A few moments went by and she looked around again. There was no noise, no fighting, bickering, just nothing.

Panic began to sink in. Kagome hoped she was wrong in thinking that everybody might be dead. Feeling trapped even more now she started to wiggle and drag herself backward.

Trying to free her leg from beneath the log. Minutes went by as she just kept trying. She felt her energy slowly leaving her body the longer she struggled.

Finally, she gasped as her leg popped free and she fell back on to the ground. Laying there for a moment she took a few quick breaths. Sitting up she got up onto her knees and winced as pain rippled through her right ankle. Kagome groaned in exasperation, at least it wasn't broken.

Grabbing a branch off of the tree to use as a makeshift cane she got up on her feet and started shuffling through the smoke aimlessly.

Kagome couldn't help the gagging feeling she'd get every time she would step in guts. She knew it couldn't be helped, but still, not everyone likes to have guts squeezing inbetween their toes. Moving along she kept her fingers crossed hoping none of the others were too injured.

If they were, well, Kagome was sure they were probably dead by now. Knowing Naraku, if he had won none of her family would be alive. She held back tears and kept limping along.

Sometime later she heard panting and the swish of a sword. She squeaked and dropped to the ground fast. Hoping the sword wasn't aimed at her. Then she heard the sword hit and slide into the earth and felt someone's breath on her cheek. Looking up her eyes went wide seeing Sesshomaru.

At that moment Sesshomaru looked so much like his brother. She had never seen this many emotions flitting across his face.

It seemed like something had rattled him so thoroughly that he was withdrawn into himself.

Taking a deep breath Kagome sat up and reached a hand out and cupped Sesshomaru's cheek. Regardless of the warning of possible limb loss comments a long time ago from Inuyasha. It seemed like he needed something to ground him back into the present. He seemed like he was so lost in that moment.

Slowly she watched as his eyes became less glazed. She moved her hand back to her "cane" as Sesshomaru composed himself. He was still kneeling on the ground by her. It was so out of character for him but Kagome knew there was more to Sesshomaru than just his cold stares. She shivered as he looked her over. Nodding his head he stood and waited for her to get up.

Standing she clutched her makeshift cane and hobbled up beside him. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry for touching you, I only meant to help. Though have you seen any of the others? I've been searching for all of you for a long time."

"Hn." It was the only reply he gave before he started walking. Though he could be pissed off she took it as a thank you and a yes. She sighed and followed him at a distance not wanting to get skewered on his sword.

She watched him as he effortlessly dispatched of the few remaining demons from Naraku's hordes. Kagome had a niggling feeling that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku might be nearby, hopefully alive.

She gasped as she bumped into the back of Sesshomaru. She looked up at him as he stood there looking back at her over his shoulder. Coming around him she gasped and dropped the branch and ran to Inuyasha's side.

Falling to her knees beside him she looked him over. He had blood splattered all over him. She couldn't tell if it was his or not right then. It didn't help when every time he seemed to move just a little he'd groan in pain. Kagome started to panic when she heard Inuyasha chuckle and he sat up.

Shaking his head at her he smirked, "You know it takes more than these few small bruises to knock me down."

Kagome started tearing up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha winced and caught himself with his left hand on the ground. He wrapped his right arm around her and closed his eyes taking in her scent.

Too soon in his opinion, Kagome pulled away from him. She couldn't put her finger on it but it felt like someone was lurking in the shadows, watching them. Miroku and Sango were nearby being held up by Kirara. Shakily she looked around and spotted her bow and a couple of still intact arrows.

As quick as she could Kagome gathered her bow and arrows up. Quickly she readied herself and turned in slow circles sweeping the area. Her whole body engulfed in a blinding pink light. She shot a hesitant glance at her companions. Inuyasha was standing once again and both him and Sesshomaru had their swords drawn.

Then as if in slow motion, Kagome turned to where her back had just been facing. She could hear the others hollering her name. Her eyes widened and she drew her bow taut and closed her eyes for a brief second. Hoping to herself that she wouldn't miss her mark. Opening her eyes quickly, Kagome aimed and waited patiently.

Naraku was heading straight for her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru darted forward towards Naraku. At the last second just as Naraku's hands were about to touch her, Kagome let her arrow fly. It engulfed the area in a blinding pink-white light as the arrow sunk into the bastard's chest.

Kagome yelped as she felt a hand on her shoulders. Inuyasha had turned her around and covered her body with his. The last Kagome saw as the light surrounded them was Sesshomaru kneeling on the ground covering his eyes and Naraku thudding to the ground screaming in pain.

Everything was silent as the light dissipated from the clearing. All that Kagome could hear was the beating of Inuyasha's heart. Feeling him move, Kagome looked up and surveyed the area. Naraku was no longer on the ground and nowhere in sight. None of the bodies from the slain demons were there anymore. It was as if no battle had even occurred.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood and offered her a hand up. She took his hand and laughed as he pulled her up off the ground and caught her. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he walked away. She grinned as he stopped at the sound of Rin's voice yelling his name. Kagome's eyes softened as she noticed the smile in his eyes as he darted off in the direction Rin was in.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha and blushed. He was still holding her up with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Leaning down Kagome blushed even brighter while kissing him square on the lips. At first, Inuyasha didn't move, he was in shock for only a moment before he deepened the kiss. Gasping Kagome put as much enthusiasm as he did into the kiss.

It was soft and sweet but passionate and quick at the same time. She thought that it was about time he actually kisses her.

They both broke from the kiss panting heavily to take in some much-needed oxygen. Kagome leaned her forehead against his and smiled shyly.

"This ain't no time to be getting shy wench," Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers. "What was that kiss for?" He raised his eyebrows as he stared into her eyes.

Kagome sat back in his arms a little and grinned seeing the slight blush on his cheeks. Giggling she winked at him blushing an even brighter red. "Because..."

His ears were perked and aimed directly at her. She pecked his lips again and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head as he returned her hug. He buried his face into her neck taking in her scent.

"Kagome..." "Inuyasha..." They both laughed and sighed happily.

"I just wanted to say, I love you." Kagome hid her face against his neck. Inuyasha blushed and nudged her face up towards his.

"I love you too," Inuyasha muttered as he kissed her again while setting her on her feet. Kagome walked over to where Naraku's body had been, leaning down she picked up the Shikon Jewel. Taking Inuyasha's hand they started to walk out of the clearing. Miroku and Sango following behind them on Kirara's back.

As they all left there was a soft melodious laugh that filled the area. Then a soft blue light flickered out and disappeared just as quickly as it came. It seemed the gods were keeping an 'eye' on them.

And as the tales say, they all went on to live happy, full, and exciting lives. Even with a few unwanted but happy curveballs thrown in by the mischievous gods.


End file.
